Angels and Devils
by Sweet Scarlett Angel
Summary: AU. Elijah and Klaus Mikaelson run an underground slave center near Mystic Falls in 1860. Caroline Forbes and Katherine Pierce become their newest slaves unfortunately. Kalijah. Klaroline. Warning: Dominant/Submissive Themes.
1. Little Miss Belles

Angels and Devils

**Prologue: Little Miss Belles**

1860

There was no question about it Miss Caroline Forbes and Miss Katherine Pierce were both very spoiled young ladies and even though they were both eighteen, they still had a habit of whining, pouting, and stomping their foot when they didn't get what they wanted.

Katherine, had been born into a wealthy family in a little town called Mystic Falls in Virginia and had been blessed with an exotic beauty that made her popular with the boys and caused her to be flirtatious.

Caroline was her cousin on her mother's side and her parents had died in a carriage accident when she was five and the Pierces had adopted her and Katherine and Caroline had quickly become like sisters and they were only a few months apart.

Katherine's mother, Mrs. Pierce had been stricter on the girls and had wanted them to become proper young ladies and catch wealthy husbands, but it was Mr. Pierce that had untimely spoiled them rotten always melting at their sickly, sweet smiles and batting eyelashes and giving them treats like peppermint candy and blue hair ribbons.

So when both of Katherine's parents died of scarlet fever, two months after Katherine's eighteenth birthday, both girls were at lost about what to do. Katherine's once wealthy fortune and inheritance were gone and had been used to pay the funeral bills and Mr. Pierce gambling debts.

"What are we going to do now, Kat?" Caroline had whimpered, they had the house, but they still needed food and clothes and winter was coming soon as they would need firewood.

"I don't know," Katherine had admitted, refusing to cry. "But we will figure it out, darling we always do."

* * *

><p>1860-Present<p>

The sun was hot and burning their delicate shoulders even though it was late September, an Indian summer Mama used to call it. Katherine wearily put down the plow, her once white, ladylike hands were now red and covered with blisters.

She looked at Caroline who was down in the following field and looked like she was about to burst into tears and Katherine couldn't blame her, she wasn't used to manual labor either. But they needed to grow their own food to survive, otherwise they would end up starving to death. Katherine had only a little money left and that would be used towards the winter. Katherine sighed as she dried her sweaty neck with a handkerchief and looked across the plantation.

At one point the plantation had been filled with servants and workers, but now it was deserted even their wealthy friends and beaus had ignored them, the minute that they found out that Caroline and Katherine were no longer heiresses, but poor women.

"I hate this!" Caroline said as she sat back down on the dirt, not caring that she was getting ever dirtier. She pulled down her bonnet and her blond hair was ruffled like a baby chick. "Work, work is all we do! I'm sick of this!" she blushed. "I'm sorry, Kat I know I shouldn't complain, especially since you work just as hard."

"I don't blame you Care," Katherine said and after a while she pointed out. "Tell you what, they are going to have a small party at the church today to raise money for the poor children of Atlanta. I know it won't be like a ball, but perhaps it will be fun. What do you say?"

* * *

><p>"Two hundred and twenty eight slaves," Elijah Mikaelson, an Original vampire wrinkled his nose at his half-brother and hybrid Klaus Mikaelson who was sitting at his desk, a lovely antique desk bought in France and now covered in blood. A red head woman and a dirty blond hair woman were on the floor, their necks ripped out their eyes lifeless. "Not counting the ones that you devoured and you know how popular red heads are."<p>

"I run this bloody establishment as well as you do, brother," Klaus said as he dropped the red head on the floor. "I should at least have some fun."

Elijah sighed, but didn't say anything anymore. Elijah and Klaus Mikaelson were members of the Original Family, but the only ones who were still "alive" in a sense. Their parents Mikael and Esther were dead, Klaus made sure of that while brothers Finn and Kol were daggered in a box. Their only sister Rebekah was in France, nursing a broken heart and not wanting to speak to them.

A few years back, the brothers got a witch to spell a large amount of land (so when the humans saw it, they saw a very dirty lake that no one would dare approach it.) The reasons that they spelled it was because the brothers wanted their privacy, but then Klaus had opted for the "slave" trade in where vampires could purchase beautiful female slaves in exchanged for apologies, rare gifts, money, and favors and for the past twelve years it had become a rather fair trade. They had nicknamed the place Venus, after the Roman goddess of Beauty and Love.

Elijah always the businessman, manage to keep everyone happy and always made sure that no one was too suspicious of the disappearances, and while Klaus helped out a bit, he was always more eager about having fun, than being responsible and he always had a pretty girl in his bed. Elijah however seemed to live like a priest and Klaus guessed that's why he was so cranky and anxious all the time.

"We still have a lot more slaves, Elijah," Klaus rolled his eyes. "All by all means take one for yourself you earned it, maybe that will stop you from frowning all the time."

Elijah didn't smile. "Yes, I looked at them, though I'm not entirely pleased with them, we need slaves that are younger and prettier and you know some of the vampires like them feisty-though I have no idea why and we need more variety."

"Don't worry, brother," Klaus said. "I shall call Trevor tonight so that he can bring a few more. Who knows maybe we will both get lucky tonight."

-End of Chapter One-

Please review!


	2. Newest Addition

**Newest Addition**

"What kind of slaves do you want?" Trevor tried to keep a straight face as he and his other two men looked at their bosses, Klaus and Elijah. For the most part Trevor tried to keep his couldn't less attitude, but in reality he was afraid of the bosses that ran the underground city of Venus. The only place in where vampires could roam free among other vampires and get a decent meal.

Klaus might be an ass, but he wasn't as OCD as Elijah when it came to the girls, the bidding, and the selling. And while Elijah was fairer and level headed than Klaus, screw one thing up in his precious slave trade industry and you would be begging for mercy.

"Ask my brother," Klaus said lazily as he sipped a glass filled with blood. "For me as long as they have a fine ass and nice cleavage, I'm perfectly fine with whoever you choose."

"Thank you, Niklaus for such deep words." Elijah said sarcastically as he turned to face Trevor and his men and trying his best not to lose his patience. "I want all kind of girls, some exotic looking to keep things interesting and hopefully not the shy, meek ones you usually bring and I would appreciate it, if this time you didn't go looking though the local whorehouse just to get things done."

"But we never," Trevor opened his mouth to protest, but Elijah raised an eyebrow. "Are you sure you want to deal with me Trevor, they don't all have to be perfect saints, but a nice virgin or two would be nice. Those are the ones that are worth the most."

Trevor snorted. "You do know that the whole virtue thing has been lost already."

Elijah gave him a mocking smile. "Surprise me."

When Trevor and the others left, Elijah returned to shuffling papers. Klaus looked at him in annoyance. "Would it kill you to stop working for once, Elijah? The auction isn't until tomorrow evening."

"Yes, but since Trevor is less than useless, I need to round up a few of the girls that I think will sell more," he narrowed his eyes. "You could help me, instead of just sitting down and watching me do all the work."

Klaus threw him a haughty look. "But you do things so well by yourself and hopefully Trevor will bring you a girl to get that stick out of your ass." He mumbled the last part.

"I heard that!"

Klaus chuckled as he closed the door behind him. "You were meant too."

* * *

><p>"That was terrible," Caroline mumbled as she wrapped her shawl across her shoulders as she walked next to her cousin after the church party. She wished now that they hadn't even gone to it, even though the party was for charity, they saw many of their former rich friends who had mocked them for their pureness. "I'm never setting foot in that church again."<p>

"I hate to let them win." Katherine scowled as she kicked a pebble, it was almost midnight and usually they wouldn't dream of being out so late, but Katherine was too pissed off to care. "We used to be friends once and the second we lose our money, we're dirty trash!"

Caroline was about to respond when she clutched Katherine's shoulder. "Kat, did you hear that?"

Katherine stopped in her tracks, she could hear some mumbling and some ruffling as if someone was walking through grass. She bit her lip, they still had a few stops before they got home, but she refused to be scared. "It's nothing Care, probably a rabbit or something."

"Do rabbits come out a night?"

Katherine didn't respond, what they needed to do was to keep walking. She suddenly heard Caroline screamed and before she could turn around everything suddenly went black.

* * *

><p>Caroline blinked once then twice, before her vision started to settle. She was greeted by a bright white light that she doubted was Heaven, then the sickly smell of perfume, followed by laughs.<p>

"Wake up darling," a woman's voice said impatiently. "Wake up now."

When Caroline's vision finally settled she saw that she was surrounded by two middle age women with their gray hair in a tight bun and bright pink lipstick who were clearly losing patience with Caroline.

It took Caroline a second to realize that she was no longer back in Mystic Falls but in a bright pink room with a white bath-bathroom and a small dressing room for changing. It took Caroline another second for her to realize that she was completely naked. Her arms immediately flew to her chest as she tried to cover her chest. "What did you two do to me?"

The shorter woman named Amanda rolled her eyes. "Well, we had to clean you up, you were so dirty and you couldn't exactly fall asleep on the bed covered with dirt can you. We didn't want to waste time waiting for you to wake up."

Caroline blinked twice, trying to make sense of what they were saying. She remembered walking home from church with Katherine, then she had seen a strange man coming from the woods, her screaming, and then everything becoming black. "Where am I?"

The taller woman named Sally clicked her tongue as she handed Caroline a white towel. "Venus." She paused. "The hidden vampire city."

"V-Vampires?" Caroline trembled. "They're real?" when she was a little girl, her mother had often told her tales about vampires, but she had thought they were just fairytales, but apparently they were real.

Sally rolled her eyes at Caroline's stupidity as she inspected several fabrics that were on the opposing table. "Of course they are real and wipe that scared look off your face, honey they aren't going to kill you. Do you know how precious you are, and at least you have a cute face."

Caroline's face turned pale. "What's going to happen to me?"

Amanda looked up at her. "What do you mean? You're going to be sold, darling. Venus holds an auction every few months and they are holding one tomorrow night-or later this evening, I can hardly believe it's one in the morning-"

"Where's Katherine?" Caroline interrupted. "My cousin." She elaborated. "She was here with me, curly brown hair-"

Sally shook her head. "Darling, I have no idea who you're talking about, perhaps she is in another one of the dormitories." She handed her a white robe. "Don't worry you will probably see her later tonight. Now go get some sleep. You're going to have a long day tomorrow."

* * *

><p>Katherine could feel the other people around her breathing, all girls around her age that had finally fallen asleep after crying themselves to sleep. She tried putting everything that had happened together, her waking up in a strange room, being forced to bathe and sleep in a room filled with ten other girls, and to be expected to be sold at a vampire auction.<p>

And if they expected Katherine to sit down and go along with it, then they were wrong. She bit her lip as she sat up slowly, the old nosy ladies were gone, which meant that there was no one guarding the door.

She needed to find Caroline, but first she needed to find an escape route, she didn't know how big Venus was. She tiptoed out of the bed, her white nightgown making small, swish sounds.

She closed the door behind her and started walking the endless halls, how big was this house? She stopped short when she heard a voice.

". . . You finally achieved it, Trevor, I'm quite pleased with the work."

"Thank you, Elijah you shouldn't have doubted me."

Katherine felt her blood ran cold as she entered the first room she saw. She looked around the room and saw that it was a men's room that was organize to perfection. She felt the footsteps approaching and Katherine opened the door of the closet and shut it.

She could feel her breath becoming heavy, she had either made a very brave or a very stupid decision.

-End of Chapter Two-

Thank you for your reviews, favorites, and follows! I'm back in College so please keep in mind that updates will be slower, but I will try my best to update soon even if it's shorter chapters : )


	3. Unwanted Guest

**Unwanted Guest**

Katherine could feel her breath quickening and her entire body grew cold when she realized again that she was only dressed in the thin, white nightgown one of the ladies had dressed her in. Her curls were still semi wet and were around her heart shape face.

She bit back a yelp when she felt something sharp against her back. She turned around slightly and saw stakes and knives in all different sizes and each one sharper than the next. They were all in the back hanged next to the expensive suits. The suits of a man.

Katherine touched one of the sleeves of a shirt between her fingers. Silk. Definitely rich. She wondered in the two men were gone already, she wouldn't be able to find Caroline any faster if she was hidden in a closet.

She heard the door of the room open and then close and Katherine noticed much to her dread that someone was probably in for the night. She could hear the motion of someone taking off their clothes and getting ready to sleep and meanwhile she was trying not to breathe and give up her cover.

The rest of the room suddenly became dark, whoever had come in must have turned off the candle. Katherine waited for what seemed like hours trapped in that little closet, she needed to move, but would a vampire be able to hear her if she left the room and what if they heard her?

Katherine quietly gripped one of the stakes in her hand, from what her Aunt Liz had told her in her bedtime stories, vampires could get killed through a stake in the heart. She hoped that this time she would be right.

She gripped one of the stakes in her hand and waiting a few more seconds, before she lost her nerve. The door let out a small creak as she hurried out the door. She suddenly saw a flash of movement as someone gripped her arm. Without a second though she jammed the stake wherever she could and let out a small gasp when she finally saw what she had done and the grip around her arm loosened.

Katherine had managed to stake the vampire in the heart perfectly and he was dead, she let out a small sigh of relief, apparently she wasn't so hopeless. The vampire appeared to be in his late thirties and had apparently not been asleep because he was still dressed. The door opened again and Trevor came in, he stopped short when she saw Elijah and then Katherine.

"You little bitch!" he snarled and before Katherine could even move from her place she felt the prickling of a needle and then everything went black.

* * *

><p>". . . Katherine, Katherine," she felt someone slapping her cheek lightly. "Katherine, please wake up."<p>

Her eyes flew open until they landed on Caroline's blue, anxious ones. She wrapped her arms around Caroline. "Care, you're ok! I was so worried!" she noticed they were back in the dormitory.

"I'm ok," Caroline confirmed. "Are you, when they brought you in, I was so scared. You looked dead, Kat literally. The man who ambushed us after the church social party was the one who brought you back. How did you manage to escape, there are guard all over the place!"

"There weren't there a few hours ago," Katherine admitted, her head felt heavy and it was pounding. "I got out so that I could find you, we need to get out of here!"

Caroline's smile twitched for a second. "Oh, Kat we can't! Haven't they told you, we're in Venus some vampire city that it shielded by some witch's fortress, we're stuck here." Caroline's eyes watered. "And we're going to be sold off, we're going to be slaves!"

Katherine had heard that before of course, but hearing her cousin say it just made her heart sink and made her realized that it was true. They were going to be slaves, another man's property and just the thought of it made her heart ache. This wasn't how their lives were supposed to be. They were supposed to find wealthy men, be married, have babies, and die. Not be some pretty slave for some asshole vampire.

"No, we can't!" she hissed under her breath trying not to wake the other girls. "Care, we can't let someone else control our faith, listen to me, we are going to get out of here! We are not going to be slaves."

Caroline sighed as if Katherine couldn't noticed her own stupidity. "I'm afraid we won't have a choice, Katherine. It's practically our dead sentence."

* * *

><p>Klaus stared amusedly at his brother's body that was on the floor, he had removed the stake, but it was taking Elijah longer to come back to life. He flipped the stake lightly in his fingers. "Any day now Elijah."<p>

Trevor had immediate called Klaus after the incident as he liked to call it, and even now Klaus could hardly think about it without bursting into laughter. From what Trevor understood, one of the little slave girls a feisty, curly hair brunette, slave number 2569 had gotten out and had found herself in Elijah's room.

She had hidden in Elijah's closet where he hid a pair of emergency stakes and used one Elijah, Trevor had heard the ruckus and put the girl to sleep and taken her back to the dormitory. Klaus couldn't wait to tell the tale to his brother, though he doubted that Elijah would found it funny that he had been defeated by a mere human girl half his size.

Elijah suddenly let out a gasp as he sat up confused. "Welcome back, brother."

Elijah blinked twice. "Niklaus." His mouth turned sour. "What happened? I heard a noise coming from the closet-"

"What didn't happened?" Klaus interrupted smirking. "You were ambushed big brother, by a little human slave."

"A slave?" Elijah sounded annoyed as he sat up. "How did she even get in?"

Klaus shrugged. "Well, women have always been fascinating creatures. Want me to tell you the embarrassing tale?"

Elijah narrowed his eyes in obvious frustration. "Please."

"Well, I don't know her name exactly, but I do know that she had curly hair and quite a temper," Klaus looked beyond amused and that annoyed Elijah greatly. "She managed to get under the guard's very nose and had apparently attempted to escape when she must have attempted to hide in your closet-"

"And then the vixen attacked me," Elijah grumbled as he removed the stake that Klaus was swinging around like a toy. "Well, then I should be glad that I'm not easily killed." He paused. "They didn't kill her did they?"

"Of course not," Klaus snorted. "They wouldn't waste a slave like that, Trevor put her to sleep and then hauled her ass back to the dormitory and placed extra guards. Why?"

Elijah straightened his suit and ignored his brother. "No reason."

* * *

><p>It seemed like neither Caroline nor Katherine had slept for days even though it had only been a matter of hours, Caroline's eyes were puffy and Katherine's hair was rumpled and there were a few scratches and bruises from when she had tried to fight Elijah.<p>

The rest of the day seemed to go too fast for them and they were so heavily guarded that they weren't foolish to make that mistake again. They quickly ate breakfast and lunch and took a short nap as instructed so that they would look fresh.

Caroline's blue eyes never left the clock and Katherine's hands seemed to clutch the knife as if wondering who she should stab.

Finally at six o'clock the doors finally opened and a plump woman greeted them smiling. "Hello, ladies now it's time to make you beautiful."

-End of Chapter Three-


	4. The First Slave

**The First Slave**

One thing that Caroline noticed was that she had been left alone, before either she or Katherine could even blink they had been surrounded by an armful of women, or beauty assistants as they insisted they call them.

Caroline had searched for Katherine's hand to hold it, but before she could even blink she had been dragged out of there and put in a different room. Now here she was in one of the separate rooms blinking clulessly at the mirror. Her blue eyes looked wide and anxious and her skin was a waxy pale and not at all attractive. But at least she wasn't dead, she told herself and at this point that was all that mattered.

A tall, plump woman with blond hair was making sure that each of her blond curls was perfect and that it shined. It amazed Caroline how this woman had mange to wash and style her hair in under fifteen minutes. Still, she couldn't help but noticed that she looked like a very stiff china doll.

Even though every one of her curls were perfect, Caroline was still dressed in a soft pink robe that felt like butter on her skin. She couldn't remember when her skin had touched something this soft.

"Honey, what happened to your hands," the blond woman exclaimed in shock as if the blisters on Caroline's hands were a horrible offense.

Caroline blushed. "I'm sorry," she blubbered, why was she apologizing. "I had to work and since I never worked, they sort of got like this."

She frowned as she approached a bowl towards Caroline. It smelled like a combination of mint and lemon. "Here, put your hands here. This will heal them nicely."

Caroline did as she was told and dipped her hands into the water. Even though it stung at first it was then replaced by a cooling sensation. She watched in amazement as her hands turned white and blistered free. She rubbed her hands together. "Wow, how did you do that?"

The woman winked at her. "Magic." When Caroline looked slightly confused, she explained. "Oh, just some herbs and such don't worry your pretty little head about it. Now let me finish your makeup oh and call me Molly."

Caroline watched as Molly painted her lips a deep red and put red blush on her cheeks, she wanted to ask her if it wasn't too much, but she didn't have the guts. Instead she asked the question that she had been dreading. "M-Molly, can I ask you something?"

"Of course sugar," Molly didn't bother looking up. "Ask away."

"What exactly is going to happen to me?" Caroline was biting her lower lip and looking very hard as if she didn't want to cry.

Molly gave her a look full of sympathy. "Oh, honey there is no need to be afraid of a little slave auction, they are not going to kill you!"

Caroline snorted. "We don't have slave auctions where I'm from."

Molly whacked her head slightly. "Of course you don't, well there are a normal occurrence here in Venus, so you better get you pretty little head used to the idea, you don't want to go against the Mikaelson brothers now do you?"

Caroline looked confused. "The Mikaelson brothers?"

She nodded. "They run Venus, they are what do you call them? Presidents, or kings of Venus. They founded the town filled with vampires and they've been running these auctions for several years now."

"How many siblings are there?"

"Five, the oldest and the youngest males Kol and Finn are daggered, meaning they are in a long sleep in their coffins and the only woman is Rebekah, she left from France I think she was never too fond of the slave idea. Now there is only Elijah and Klaus Mikaelson. They are the one who usually decide which girls stay and which girls leave, if you were chosen they must have seen some potential in you."

Caroline gulped as she fiddled with her robe. "Do you know them? How are they personality wise?"

Molly clicked her tongue. "I meet them a couple of times, but I can tell you it wouldn't be wise to get on their bad side. Elijah is the older of the two he's diplomatic, fair, a bit of a controlling man, cold I think is the best word for him. Klaus on the other hand he has quite a temper, he's paranoid, calculated, no sympathy for human life." Molly saw the way that she was frightening Caroline and she quickly shut her mouth. "I'm blabbering again." She tuned towards the closet and pulled out a light blue dress with a violet colored shawl. "Now hurry and don't stress, we need to get you dressed."

* * *

><p>"Where is Elijah?" Klaus murmured to Trevor annoyed that evening as he and many other vampire gentlemen and a few ladies sat down in the elaborated tables waiting for the auction to begin. "The auction is going to start any minute and he is never late."<p>

Trevor shrugged and said meekly. "He said he had some other things to take care off, that he wouldn't be at the auction tonight."

Klaus looked perplexed for a second, but then took a sip of his amber drink. "Good riddance." At least he didn't have to see Elijah frowning every five seconds. The lights dimmed and Klaus watched bored as the people around him yelled out betting numbers.

His eyes looked on curiously when a petite blond was pushed on stage, she had a heart shape face, bright blue eyes, and golden blond hair. She was pretty. Exquisite. Such fresh meat and it had been so long since he had, had an interesting blond.

Before they could ask what she was worth, Klaus stood up getting the attention of everyone around him. "I'll take her."

No one uttered a sound, because they knew when Klaus Mikaelson wanted something he would always get it.

* * *

><p>Katherine opened her eyes once then twice and it took a moment for her to stand up and realize that she had been drugged. But where was Caroline? She flinched when she realize that she was in very familiar room.<p>

It was the room where she had killed the vampire in, but what was she doing back here and who had drugged her. Katherine flinched when she heard the door open and her eyes widened when she saw that it was the man, the vampire that she had killed looking very much alive.

He threw her an amused look. "Well, I see that you are finally awake. Now I think that you and I are long overdue for a chat, don't you think?"

-End of Chapter Four-

Thanks for your reviews! I decided to put this story in a short hiatus until I finish with The Casket Girls, hopefully by April I will be ready to update again. I hope you understand!


End file.
